


Braid

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Braids, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hair Braiding, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Damen braids Laurent's hair for him; Laurent is impressed on how he even learned how to do that in the first place. It turns out old friends helped.Oneshot/drabble





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404415) by finnthebunneh. 



Laurent's eyes twinkled slightly--a rare, welcome sight--as he felt his lover's hands in his hair. It sort of surprised him at how well Damen was braiding his hair right now. His fingers were detailed; he wove flowers, lily-of-the-valley and light blue forget-me-nots, into his long blonde curls.

He glanced behind him slightly. "You've gotten quite good at this, you know."

Damen grinned a little. He looked a little sheepish too. But in a good way. "I had Erasmus teach me."

"Oh?" Laurent rose an eyebrow. "And who did you practice on?"

* * *

"Exalted," Erasmus said with a little smile. He was next to him, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly, as they both braided. The younger boy's braid though was much more neat. "This one goes there, and the other goes underneath it." 

Damen frowned and tried to copy his grip in Prince Torveld's hair.

"Try to tighten your grip too."

"Erasmus," Damen glanced up then. "You don't need to bother with that 'exalted' stuff. Call me Damen."

"N-no, I couldn't possibly--!"

Torveld, his patience endless with Erasmus, huffed out a laugh from his spot relaxing on the couch. To be perfectly fair though it's not like he wasn't doing anything while they braided his hair; he was reading letters. "Take your time," he said.

He had volunteered. Because while he trusted Damen and all, he wouldn't dare risk leaving Erasmus alone with him.

Erasmus would be safe with him. He had promised.

* * *

Anyway, thanks to Erasmus, Damen got better at braiding. But just 'getting better' wouldn't be enough. He needed to be perfect for when he braided Laurent's hair. 

So he practiced more. And more. On everything.

Nikandros walked out to the stables and froze. Were...the horses just standing there with the tails braided? With flowers in them too? These were war horses, not children's ponies!

"What the...?" Nikandros frowned. "Wait. If this is Damianos' doing I swear I'll kill him."

He was done with his best friend's shit.


End file.
